Amazing T
Amazing T is the titular protagonist of the Amazing T series. He is the leader of his ever growing team of friends who go on crazy adventures to protect planet Earth from evil. Appearance Amazing T wears a dark grey jumpsuit with light grey boots and gloves. He has a metal belt and a signature metal double bandolier. He has a light complexion and brown, messy, spiky hair. Amazing T bears some resemblance to his grandfather Terrific G. Personality Amazing T has a very care free and easy going personality, much like his grandfather. As a team leader, Amazing T has a lot of confidence. In his first encounter with Disruptor, T was very cocky and overconfident, leading to his quick defeat. He gradually becomes more cautious and reserved, but still keeps his cocky attitude. Amazing T's big mouth often gets him in trouble by angering and ticking off his opponents like Joe Larry or Neighus. Even with his friends he can act snide but to a lesser degree. In spite of his overconfidence and cockiness, Amazing T is respectful towards greater beings and people he respects like Jamarkules and Feridon, and he can make mature decisions such as returning the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 instead of caving into its temptation of power and playing it. Amazing T is a bit of a pervert as he does enjoy looking at hentai but he is not as lecherous or perverted as his grandfather and Jason. Amazing T is creeped out by Dr. Peroboleras' spying and the fact that he built a robotic clone of him. Amazing T has a sense of honour as he never uses dirty tactics and believes the only way to truly be the strongest is to work for it honestly. Biography Amazing T has been raised by his grandfather Terrific G since birth and lives with him. He receives martial arts training alongside his best friends Jason and Todd by his grandfather. T is also a regular customer of Jamarkules' shop GameHub and often visits with is friends to pick up the latest games. In Episode 1, Amazing T is informed of the release of the legendary game Red Dead Ferdemption 2. After receiving the 13th copy from Jamarkules, T, Todd and Jason are ambushed by the mutant Disruptor on their way home. Disruptor easily defeats them and takes the game. Luckily Jamarkules arrives in time to save them and fight off Disruptor, but he manages to escape with the game and give it to his master, the Mutant King Joe Larry. Before attending to other business, Jamarkules advises T and his friends to train before attempting to get the game back. In Episode 2, after some training, Amazing T ventures to Joe Larry's home territory of Ghettopolis and has a rematch with Disruptor. They are able to defeat him and send him flying to the moon. In Episode 3, Amazing T and his friends finally confront the Mutant King Joe Larry himself. Joe Larry proves to be a more difficult opponent than Disruptor, being unaffected by the team's attacks and incapacitating Jason and Todd. Ultimately, Amazing T is able to defeat Joe Larry with his full power and sends him flying to the moon just like he did with Disruptor. Amazing T retrieves the game but decides to return it to its proper owner instead of playing it, proving his worth to Feridon. In Episode 4, Amazing T and his friends encounter T's robotic duplicate, Metal T and the machine's creator Dr. Peroboleras. Dr. P explains his goal of taking over the world and proceeds to explain in detail his tragic origins. Metal T gets fed up with his master's incompetence and breaks his allegiance with him, flying off to take over the world himself. Without his robot to protect him, Dr. P retreats knowing he stands no chance against Amazing T, Todd and Jason. Amazing T then returns to his grandfather's to train in order to stop Metal T, a competent threat. In Episode 5, while trying to find Metal T's base of operation, Amazing T and his friends encounter Neighus. T proceeds to anger Neighus with his snarky comments and the two prepare to face off. In Episode 6, Neighus and Amazing T fight each other, but prove to be evenly matched. With the help of Jason and Todd, T and Neighus clear up their misunderstanding and become friends. The four are then ambushed by Metal T's minions, Rigely and Bruisor, who have been assigned with terminating T and his friends so they cannot oppose Metal T. T and Jason team up to take on Bruisor and are able to force him to retreat, but not before tricking him into revealing that Metal T has a space station. After Rigely's retreat following his defeat by Todd and Neighus, Amazing T and company then venture to Ghettopolis after sensing a huge explosion to find a heavily injured Joe Larry who had just been defeated by Metal T. After Joe Larry gives information on Metal T's abilities, T goes to his grandfather's house along with Todd, Jason and Neighus to train for their upcoming battle with Metal T. Relationships Terrific G Amazing T and his grandfather generally get along very well. T is quite an eager student of his grandfather and is quite willing to train. He also believes in his grandfather's teaching of honestly becoming stronger. However, they do have disagreements, as T often steals from G's hentai collection and T doesn't always listen to his grandfather such as thinking his advice about always being ready for the next threat was being overly paranoid. Todd Todd is one of T's best friends. Todd and T get along quite well but much like with his grandfather, and more so with Todd, T doesn't always listen to what Todd has to say. Amazing T also sometimes feels that Todd worries too much like his G and often tries to get him to lighten up. Jason Jason is another one of T's best friends and the two get along very well. The same way Todd tries to get T to listen to sound advice, T often tries to get Jason to not act so impulsively such as warning him not to blindly to attack Joe Larry. Jason also shares T's interest in raiding G's hentai collection. Jamarkules T greatly respects Jamarkules and looks up to him. T was grateful to Jamarkules for giving them the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 free of charge and was also happy that he passed Jamarkules' test and proved his worth to Feridon by returning the game instead of playing it. Neighus Initially, T and Neighus got off on the wrong foot with T pissing Neighus off with a slew on insults resulting in a fight. After Jason cleared up the issues between them, T and Neighus are now friends, but remain as friendly rivals. Disruptor Amazing T initially did not take Disruptor seriously and arrogantly believed he could easily beat him. After being defeated by Disruptor, Amazing T became less arrogant and cocky although he still made jokes in their rematch. Disruptor's impact on T's attitude has remained as even after T has defeated Disruptor he hasn't regressed. Joe Larry Much like with Disruptor, T likes to throw insults at Joe Larry such as calling him fleabag or comparing his appearance to Garfield. Despite this, Amazing T does consider Joe Larry a major threat. After being defeated, Joe Larry interestingly changed his ways and agreed with Amazing T's view that strength should be earned honestly, deciding to train to defeat him. The two, while not friends, also seem to be able to cooperate to a certain degree against a common foe like Metal T, but they are far from friends. Metal T Amazing T is not fond of his metallic clone. Despite mocking the robot, T acknowledges he is a competent threat and takes him fairly seriously, especially after Metal T brutally defeated a far stronger Joe Larry. Dr. Peroboleras Like everyone else, Amazing T thinks Dr. P is a huge loser and doesn't show him any respect. He is also creeped out that Dr. P spied on him and built Metal T. Power Amazing T is one of the strongest beings on planet Earth. Even with only light training throughout his childhood, by age 16 he had a power level of 100,000 which is very high by human standards. With some serious training he was able to increase his power level to 15,000,000 and later 2,000,000,000. His enhanced strength, speed, stamina and durability make him a "Super Human". Amazing T is about the same in strength with his friends Jason and Todd. He is also fairly evenly matched with Neighus in his Rage Mode. While initially stronger than Joe Larry and Disruptor, the two have surpassed him in power. Amazing T is able to defeat Rigely and Bruisor by teaming up with his friends. Even with support Amazing T currently stands no chance against Metal T and his power is nowhere remotely close to the realm of his grandfather or the Order of Feridon. Although Amazing T is a fairly skilled and talented martial artist, he lacks experience. His techniques such as energy manipulation have not been mastered or perfected yet as Joe Larry claims that his energy manipulation needs work and he can see right through his suppression. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Enhanced Vitality: Amazing T naturally possess a greater vitality than normal humans. He inherited this ability from his grandfather Terrific G. ** Healing Factor: The ability to heal from injuries faster and endure injuries that would typically be lethal to a normal human. ** Longevity: A much longer lifespan and slower aging. ** Enhanced Stamina: Amazing T's stamina is far beyond the capabilities of a normal human and he can go without food, water, and rest for extended periods of time while operating with peak efficiency * Malakaha: Amazing T's signature move taught to him by its creator, Terrific G. This technique is a powerful energy beam that can be powered up to compete with any opponent. It is also possible to create many variants of this technique ** Full Power Malakaha: T uses this version of the Malakaha when he is using full power. ** Mutual Malakaha: A combination of multiple Malakaha beams. ** Surprise Malakaha: Amazing T vanishes behind his opponent and quickly unleashes a Malakaha beam. * Tzatziki Blast: Amazing T launches a bowl of tzatziki which damages, stuns, disorients and blinds anyone it hits. * Screw Attack: Amazing T curls up into a ball and launches himself at his opponent dealing heavy physical damage. * Ring Sling: Amazing T shoots a ring at his opponents. When someone is hit by this attack they will drop any rings they are carrying. * Power Orb: A large blue sphere of energy Amazing T launches at his opponents. This attack interestingly is composed of negative energy. * Beaker Burst: Amazing T tosses a chemistry beaker, which he refers to as a "pecker" at his opponent. Forms and Transformations Full Power When channeling the full force of his power, Amazing T gains a fiery white aura. His power level shot up to 15,000,000 in this state and he was able to keep up with and overpower Full Power Joe Larry. Trivia * The negative energy that forms Amazing T's Power Orb attack possibly hints to T having latent, dark power. * Amazing T has appeared in every episode of the series. * Despite being the titular protagonist, Amazing T is the second character to appear in the series ** The first character to appear is his grandfather, Terrific G. Gallery Category:Characters